El rescate
by Rowena Prince-Flamel
Summary: Harry es capturado por los mortífagos. En el peor momento, es rescatado por quien menos se lo espera. Escrito para el día internacional del snarry, 23 de octubre.


**EL RESCATE **

- ¡CRUCIO!.

Un dolor lacerante tensó todo su cuerpo, dejándolo sin voluntad. Los huesos le ardían. El corazón palpitaba en su garganta. Las costillas le desgarraban atrozmente las entrañas. Luchaba por respirar. Dejó de oír las risas que daban vueltas a su alrededor. Todo su ser se concentró en el deseo de que aquello acabara...como fuera.

Cayó al suelo. La tortura había cesado. Sintió el frío penetrante de la piedra contra su torso y sus pies desnudos, aliviando cruelmente el calor que la tortura había irradiado dentro de él. Sólo llevaba puestos sus viejos vaqueros. Se quedó tendido, sin moverse, sin abrir los ojos. Estaba exhausto, ya no podía más. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que Voldemort se reuniera con sus mortífagos en aquella prisión y todo se habría acabado.

En la oscuridad, flotaba un rostro blanco, de ojos rojos y lengua de serpiente, una voz fría y aguda murmuraba algo que no podía entender. Y aquellas risas, unas voces que charlaban animadamente. Sentía las pisadas en torno a él, el roce de las capas contra el suelo de piedra. Una máscara blanca frente a su rostro, unos pálidos ojos azules que se burlaban de él. Un gusto amargo en la boca, como si le hubieran dado alguna poción asquerosa.

Abrió los ojos. La luz de las antorchas proyectaba espectrales sombras negras sobre el techo y los muros vacíos, sólo cubiertos por argollas con extrañas formas puntiagudas. Varios mortífagos estaban cerca de él, contemplándolo como buitres al acecho.

¡Miradlo! El famoso Harry Potter...no es más que un maldito niñato entrometido. ¿Cómo se atrevió a llegar hasta aquí? ¿Cómo pudo...? - Harry reconoció la voz de Lucius Malfoy, masticaba las palabras lleno de rabia - ¿Dónde está su magia? ¿Dónde está lo excepcional? No vale nada, ¡ni siquiera me divierte ya torturarlo!

Deberíamos llevarlo a la celda, Lucius - Harry oyó la voz de Snape y una oleada de odio corrió por su sangre. Pero el cuerpo le pesaba tanto que casi no podía soportar la ira que sentía. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

¡No!, ¡Espera! Harry oyó que uno de los hombres se acercaba a sus pies. - Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos divertirnos un poco...

¿A qué te refieres?

Oh, vamos Severus. Ambos tenemos gustos más refinados que la mayoría ¿no recuerdas nuestros viejos tiempos?, ¿no te acuerdas ya de aquellas conversaciones sobre nuestra común sensibilidad para no poner estrechos límites al placer? - Las sombras de amplios ropajes bailaron agitadamente en el techo y se acercaron entre sí.

No es el momento, Lucius - Dijo Snape fríamente.

Fíjate en él. Un hermoso cuerpo joven que pronto no será más que un trozo de carne muerta. Aún respira agitadamente, parece suplicar un poco de vida, un poco de calor...

Súbitamente, Harry se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy, que lo miraba con avidez, una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en sus labios:

Voy a darte una última lección, niño. Estoy seguro de que te va a gustar.

Harry sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Empezó a luchar desesperadamente para que su cuerpo le obedeciera, para que sus piernas se pusieran en movimiento.

Ehhh..., si me disculpáis, yo, esto…, yo preferiría marcharme ahora. - Colagusano también estaba allí. Pudo oír cómo arrastraba los pies, alejándose.

Una gran mancha negra, un movimiento brusco y repentino y una mano firme en el hombro de Malfoy lo apartaron de la cara de Harry.

- Creo que si vamos a divertirnos, yo tengo preferencia, Lucius, yo lo vi primero .- dijo Snape de manera -autoritaria.

- Sí, pero la idea ha sido mía.

¿Tengo que recordarte cuál es tu situación?- dijo Snape lentamente, con un tono de soberbia en su fría voz.- Francamente, creo que ahora quien toma las iniciativas aquí soy yo.-

Harry cerró los ojos, quería escapar de allí, sólo podía apretar los puños. Seguía intentando moverse, apenas podía girar sobre sí mismo. Las lágrimas de impotencia y de miedo le abrasaban bajo los párpados. De nuevo los pasos, unas ropas que rozaban su costado. Alguien lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él, intentando que se pusiera de pie. Miró a Snape, aterrorizado y asqueado, las piernas no lo sostenían.

Severus, ¿qué vas hacer? ¿no pensarás privarnos del espectáculo?- dijo Malfoy. Snape se colocó detrás de Harry, sujetándolo ahora de los dos brazos.

Vamos, Snape, un poco de diversión no nos vendrá mal, llevamos muchos días luchando contra estos condenados aurores, queremos relajarnos.

Harry trató de enfocar los ojos. No había visto antes a ninguno de ellos sin máscara, pero podrían ser Crabbe, Lestrange, McNair...todos se habían escapado de Azkaban cuando los dementores se unieron a Voldemort. En la amplia sala había una gran mesa cubierta de lo que parecían los restos de un banquete y numerosas sillas.

Sí. Y date prisa. Estaré esperando mi turno.

Harry se volvió a la derecha. El que acababa de hablar era Greyback. Sintió una punzada de pánico que recorrió cada partícula de su cuerpo. Snape lo arrastró, sin decir una palabra. Parecía furioso, sin duda impaciente por destrozarle, por devastarle. Harry intentaba en vano deshacerse de las manos que lo atenazaban como garras, revolviéndose inútilmente. Un sudor frío le caía por la frente. Vio unas chispas por el rabillo del ojo y la puerta de la celda se abrió de golpe. Las manos se aflojaron y lo dejaron caer con suavidad en un rincón del cubículo. Miró fijamente a Snape, se estaba quitando la capa. Sus miradas se encontraron. Harry tiritaba, se moría de frío, pero no iba a darle el gusto de verlo derrotado. Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo:

¡Sucio bastardo! - Y le escupió. Sin apartar sus sombríos ojos de él, Snape se acercó y le cubrió con la capa. Le pasó las manos por la espalda y Harry sintió el calor de su cuerpo. Lo arropó como a un niño.

Potter...Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Ya no podemos esperar a que llegue la Orden. - Le susurró al oído. Harry se quedó paralizado, atónito.- Tenemos que darnos prisa o nos descubrirán. Estás en un estado lamentable, pero necesito que colabores - Harry abrió la boca para replicar - No digas ni una sola palabra y haz lo que yo te diga.

Agarrándolo del brazo y de la cintura, Snape lo puso de nuevo en pie. Harry se sorprendió de la fuerza del hombre. Con el corazón en un puño, se dejó arrastrar. Salieron de la celda y atravesaron un oscuro pasillo que conducía a unas desgastadas escaleras de piedra, apenas iluminadas. Antes de subir, Snape se detuvo, escuchando con atención. Las voces de la sala principal se habían amortiguado. Subieron y se movieron rápidamente hasta llegar al final, hasta una enorme y desvencijada puerta de hierro llena de óxido, que estaba entreabierta. Era de noche, salieron a lo que parecía un jardín invadido por las malas hierbas. Estaba mareado. Snape volvió a sujetarlo vigorosamente y se y desaparecieron.

La vorágine de la Aparición no era nada comparada con la confusión que bullía en su mente ¿Snape lo estaba rescatando? ¿El asesino de Dumbledore lo sacaba ahora de los dominios de Voldemort? ¿El bastardo grasiento había evitado que los criminales – se estremeció al pensar en Greyback – lo violaran? ¿Estaba llevándolo a un lugar seguro? Lucius había insinuado que Snape también hubiera querido hacerlo – Algo como el hielo se deslizó bajo su piel - ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Aterrizaron bruscamente delante de la entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cayó torpemente al suelo. Las náuseas seguían martirizándolo, el estómago le ardía y las tripas se removían, como si quisieran salirse de su cuerpo, matándolo de dolor. Snape volvió a levantarle como si Harry fuera tan liviano como un muñeco de trapo. Los cerdos alados nunca le habían parecido tan burlones y amenazadores.

A pesar de su empeño en no mostrar debilidad alguna, no pudo evitar temblar de arriba abajo. Las piernas seguían sin responderle, estaba helado hasta los huesos, de una manera que no era natural. El sabor agrio de lo que le habían obligado a tragar persistía intenso como pura hiel. Snape lo abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, cobijándolo, dándole calor y apoyo, como si de verdad le importara algo su malestar y su angustia.

En cuestión de minutos, una figura alta, delgada y enjuta, con un altísimo gorro de bruja, se dirigía con pasos decididos hasta ellos. Harry sintió un enorme alivio cuando vio a la Directora McGonagall, tanto, que se dejó caer en los brazos de Snape.

¡Severus! ¡Potter! – La voz de McGonagall sonó llena de angustia, como si le costara respirar.

Ayúdame a llevarlo dentro, Minerva ¡necesitamos un thestral!, hay que darse prisa, le han dado una pócima venenosa para torturarlo.

¡Bendito Merlín! – exclamó McGonagall como ahogándose.

Las ganas de vomitar eran insoportables. Una arcada arrolladora lo sobrepasó y vomitó en el suelo. El dolor lo dobló por la mitad. En medio de los dolorosos y agónicos espasmos, su cuerpo agradeció que Snape le sujetara la frente mientras vaciaba su inflamado estómago.

Completamente descompuesto y aturdido, se subió al thestral, ayudado de nuevo por el hombre, que lo apoyó contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir luchando por mantenerse digno. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Snape resultaba acogedor y el aroma fuerte y viril del hombre era intoxicante.

Lo llevaron en volandas hasta la enfermería del castillo y respiró aliviado cuando depositaron su cuerpo en una blanda y cómoda cama. Con los ojos entrecerrados, respirando despacio para calmar la angustia de su vientre, oyó la voz chillona de Madame Pomfrey que se lamentaba del estado de Harry, mientras McGonagall le daba explicaciones. Ni una palabra sobre la presencia de Snape, como si fuera normal, lógica. En medio de su tormento, Harry no entendía nada. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, en posición fetal, tratando de calmar el ardor que abrasaba su estómago. Madame Pomfrey lo sacó de su letargo para ofrecerle un vaso:

Tómate esto, Harry. Es el antídoto. Te sentirás mucho mejor.

Se incorporó a regañadientes y se tomó el brebaje. Comparado con el repulsivo sabor que aún tenía en la boca, era una bendición. Sabía a leche y a mantequilla. En cuanto entró en su organismo, un delicioso calorcito se extendió desde sus entrañas hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la negra e imponente figura de Snape, que se alejaba en dirección a la puerta.

Ahora descansa, Potter. Lo necesitas – McGonagall se había acercado a su cama.

Con un chispazo de lucidez, Harry agarró a la Directora de su túnica.

¿Qué hace Snape aquí? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¡Asesinó a Dumbledore! - cerró el puño con más fuerza tirando de la ropa de la mujer.

¡Potter! Suélteme. Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, ahora necesita reposo.

¡No! Ahora ¡Contésteme!

McGonagall soltó un bufido de exasperación y se movió nerviosa. Harry dejó escapar la tela.

Sé lo que piensas, Potter. Y no te lo reprocho, créeme. Yo misma me enfrenté a él y lo llamé cobarde y asesino. Pero Albus o, mejor dicho, su retrato nos lo explicó todo…

¿Todo? ¿El qué? – A Harry se le había pasado ya el dolor que lo había estado incapacitando y ahora era la cabeza la que le ardía. McGonagall se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, con la expresión muy seria, como si fuera a darle una clase.

Todo fue un plan, Harry – Su voz sonó cálida, como si quisiera reconfortarlo – Al parecer, Albus iba a morir. Seguro que viste esa lesión tan fea que tenía en la mano…

Sí, pero no me explicó nada.

No. No explicó nada a nadie, sólo a Severus. Era una maldición. Snape lo ayudó, pero no se podía hacer nada para salvarlo. Él sabía que iba a morir y que le quedaba poco tiempo. Por eso, se empeñó en contarte todo lo posible sobre el que no debe ser nombrado – La Directora dio un respingo sobre la silla, como si se hubiese estremecido – Albus le pidió a Severus que lo matara, Harry.

¿Qué? - A Harry le pareció que le acababan de dar una bofetada.

Sí, Potter. Albus quiso que su muerte fuera útil, para ayudarte, para ayudarnos a todos – McGonagall parecía a punto de sollozar – Pactó su muerte con Severus para que el que no debe ser nombrado lo considere un leal servidor y pueda seguir pasando información a la Orden.

La mente de Harry era un torbellino de preguntas, de dudas. Y de imágenes. Pero tenía sentido, sí. Él mismo había pensado que Snape espiaba para la Orden. Al parecer, era verdad. Aún así….aún así….

Directora ¿Está segura de eso? ¿Está segura de que Snape está de nuestro lado?

Completamente, Potter. La prueba es que tú estás aquí.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. De no ser por Snape, estaría muerto, o peor que muerto, ciertamente. La extraña conversación entre el profesor de pociones y Dumbledore que Hagrid les había contado le vino a la mente. Si fuera verdad… Si fuera verdad que podía confiar en Snape… Ya no se sentiría tan solo en su lucha contra Voldemort.

Como respondiendo a una invocación, Snape entró de nuevo en la enfermería:

Aquí tienes más antídoto Poppy. Tienes que darle otra dosis mañana por la mañana.

Por un momento, las miradas de Harry y Snape colisionaron. Los fríos ojos de Snape y su rostro impenetrable no mostraron ninguna expresión. Harry sintió una extraña excitación, como si algo le hubiera pinchado en la cama.

Cuando le dejaron solo y se tomó la poción para dormir sin pesadillas, un dulce calor lo invadió y lo último que recordó, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, fue el varonil olor de su salvador y la fuerza de sus brazos.


End file.
